


The Second Time

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuffy porny goodness.  Early Klaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [over on Tumblr](http://missbeizy.tumblr.com/post/43233845586/second-time-some-early-klaine-fluffporn).

It's a crazy feeling, the day after. Every cell in Blaine's body feels touched, as if he's covered in Kurt's fingerprints. It's mental, too, and emotional, like the clarity that comes during the onset of a fever only it stays, leaving a bright film over everything. He can't stop smiling. He can't stop looking at Kurt, feeling as if they've created a whole new world that only they can see and inhabit. 

And of course, the only thought in his head is that they need to do it again. But he feels loose and comfortable, not urgent; he would be content to just be alone with Kurt again, to touch his fingers to the edges of Kurt's soft, laughing mouth and just breathe him in.

He'd thought that he was in love with Kurt before; now he realizes that he had had no idea what it would feel like on the other side of making love. It's like every feeling he's ever had for Kurt has been magnified and made three-dimensional

It's a few days before they end up alone in his bedroom after school again, but it feels like years since they've been there. For a moment, it's awkward. 

Kurt smiles and tugs his hand and they sit Indian-style facing each other on the bed. "Penny for your thoughts?" he asks, mouth curving upward.

Blaine just stares, hopelessly overwhelmed. Kurt is wearing a dark sweater over a long white undershirt with black pants, his hair swept up, and Blaine can only stare. "You are so beautiful," is what comes out when he gathers his destroyed brain into a mushy pile and prods it.

Kurt blushes. His eyelashes flutter in a way that can only be described as self-conscious. "You're not so bad yourself." He leans in and touches their noses together, and his hands find Blaine's. Their fingers lacing together is enough to send a thrill through Blaine; Kurt's hands on his own reminds him of those same hands on him just days ago, warm and a little sweaty and a lot nervous in the candlelight of his bedroom. The sensation is so intense that he literally shivers and closes his eyes, taking a breath that doesn't seem to reach his lungs much less provide him with any oxygen. 

Kurt has listed forward a little, and his mouth is close, his breath a warm, excited puff coming fast against Blaine's lips. "I can't stop thinking about the other night," he whispers, voice soft and excited.

Blaine can't wait any longer; he closes the small distance and kisses Kurt, and even that feels different, because now he knows what his kisses can lead to, he knows what his kisses can do to Kurt, they have a purpose beyond just indulgence and closeness now, they are the beginning of something more.

Kurt's lips are shaky and damp under his. They stop to breathe, and Blaine realizes that his fingers are sweaty in between Kurt's, and that they're kind of strangling each other's hands.

He lets go, laughing breathlessly against Kurt's jaw. "Sorry. Geez."

"Don't be sorry," Kurt replies. "Don't ever be sorry with me, okay?"

He presses their foreheads together. "You are my favorite," he sighs. "I love your everything." He kisses Kurt's nose. "Your nose." Kiss. "Your cheeks." Kiss. "Your chin." Kiss.

Kurt giggles. "I think I get the picture."

"Your mouth." Kiss. "But more your bottom lip, I think, because of the little curvy thing it does when I kiss it. I think it likes me better than your top lip does, but don't tell it that I told you so. I wouldn't want it to know about my favoritism."

"Oh my god, you are insane," Kurt replies, grinning.

"Don't look at me like that, when you smile I have to kiss you, it's a rule." Kiss.

They go still and quiet again, forehead touching, hands resting on each other's folded up legs. It's enough to just sit there, breathing the same air and in physical contact. Blaine could happily do this all night.

Kurt rubs their noses together. "You are my favorite, too." He strokes the first three fingers on his right hand down the side of Blaine's face. He seems a little nervous, but he continues, sliding his hand up Blaine's jaw and pushing his fingers through the gel that's barely holding onto the hair above Blaine's ear. "Let's do it again," he breathes, sudden and warm across Blaine's ear, shifting closer, his weight digging into the mattress.

Blaine can't even describe the reaction that this causes in him; he shivers, and twitches, and his brain goes blank, and his skin goes hot and cold at the same time, and--other things throb, suddenly awake and interested. "Now?" he says, voice quaking. "You mean it?"

Kurt's face collapses into immediate concern. "Only if you want to."

Looking sheepish, Blaine smiles. He shifts Kurt's fingers to his neck. "Feel how hard my heart is beating. Of course I want to. I just--wanted to be sure that you wanted to."

Kurt's pupils are wide and his eyes a startling shade of greenish blue. Blaine would love to do something with his hands if he could just function normally around Kurt, but how can he when Kurt is looking at him like that, warm and wanting and so very, very new.

Kurt kisses him. Slowly, he applies pressure, slowly, he leans forward on his hands, until Blaine lies down on the bed. Blaine's insides panic, in the best way possible. Kurt hovers over him, kneeling off to one side off his torso with one hand on either side of his chest holding Kurt's weight.

Side by side had worked last time, but Kurt seems to want something else, and Blaine is nervous about asking what, doesn't really know what to say or how to say it.

He so doesn't want to mess this up. A part of him still believes that the first time had gone so well out from sheer luck. He looks up at Kurt, his beautiful, strong Kurt, flushed cheeks and a few hairs out of place, looking excited but a little lost.

"Could we, um. Take our shirts off?" He figures that it can't hurt to repeat at least the beginning of what they'd done a few days ago.

"Okay," Kurt breathes, shyly.

Blaine takes off his while Kurt does the same, and they only feel comfortable looking at each other once it's done.

Kurt wets his lips and stares, as if unable to look away. "Sometimes I still can't believe that you exist," he whispers. "That you're here, and mine, and that I can--" He reaches out with a trembling hand, and strokes his fingers down Blaine's ribs.

Blaine would love to put two words together, but Kurt has no shirt on and that's pretty much the end of his coherency. He swallows, mouth suddenly brimming with saliva. Kurt's hand on his skin is enough to make the blood start rushing south.

They start talking at the same time.

"Can I--"

"Would you--"

They laugh, and Blaine smiles up at Kurt. "You go first."

"Can I lie down on top of you?" he asks, face beet red.

Oh.

Blaine nods, sucking on his bottom lip.

Kurt straddles his right thigh, then lowers himself until their chests are lined up. It is ridiculously nice to be caught under all the warm, strong weight. It's also very easy to kiss like this. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's back and Kurt sort of scoots his around the back of Blaine's head.

After a while, Blaine runs out of ways to shift his burgeoning erection away from Kurt's thigh. It's obvious now; Kurt has to have noticed already. 

Kurt's tongue slides into his mouth and he stops caring. Kurt's skin is so warm and smooth under his hands, and he can't stop touching it, can't stop letting his fingertips tease the waist band of Kurt's pants with every pass. 

Kurt starts to squirm, little motions that make the skin and muscles at his lower back quiver under Blaine's fingers. He's hard, rocking into Blaine's thigh. His face is beautifully flushed, bright red speckled across his nose and cheeks. Blaine has to kiss that color, so he does, and Kurt ducks his lips against Blaine's jaw, and he can't stop moving his hips, can't stop pressing up against Kurt.

It's so much less open-ended and stop-start than their first time.

Kurt's fingers stroke the sweaty hair at the back of his head. "Blaine. Blaine, I--"

"I know," Blaine replies, burying his face in Kurt's neck. "Do you want to stop?"

"Let's slow down," Kurt breathes, lips hovering over his, pelvis jolting in a shaky rhythm. "I don't want it to be over yet." He goes still, fingers twisting softly in Blaine's hair. "Pants off?"

They untangle long enough to do that, and then Kurt is on him again, all long soft-haired legs and hip bones. 

Being like this makes Blaine's thoughts slower and a lot less helpful, but it's still his Kurt. Still that lovely angular face and the impossibly gorgeous hair, and shoulders that Blaine's fingers can get lost on. He sighs, melting into another round of kisses.

They get quiet when the real grinding starts, partially out of self-consciousness and partially out of a lack of brain cells available for intelligent use. Blaine just holds onto Kurt's shoulders, breathing more and more heavily as the minutes tick by, trying not to freak out because Kurt's cock is so hard and so long and is on his and the friction is so good that it makes him want to sing.

"Can I touch you?" Kurt whispers, panting, moving, and Blaine did not factor in how hot it would be to have Kurt on top of him during this.

"Yes," he hisses, wriggling as Kurt pushes down his underwear. Kurt's face and neck is entirely scarlet now. He laughs, embarrassed and joyful, against Blaine's cheek, and wraps his hand around Blaine. "Oh, god."

"Are you...?"

Blaine doesn't want to admit how close he is, so he reaches between them and palms Kurt through his underwear, then slides his hand inside to squeeze him. "Together?" he asks, shaking, and Kurt closes his eyes and groans.

"Okay, okay. Um."

They begin pulling at each other at a similar pace, and Kurt's mouth finds his. It doesn't take long--moving together, hard together, throbbing together, the way it smells and sounds, it's just too much, it feels mutual in a way that nothing else has before, and all of the sudden they're both gasping, thrusting, Kurt's cock pumping damply in and out of his fist and his in Kurt's.

"I'm," Kurt gasps.

"Me too," Blaine replies, tearing their mouths apart and pressing his lips to Kurt's ear, unable to breathe properly anymore. He whimpers, feels his balls tighten and the sudden rush of feeling at the base of his cock and he comes, soaking Kurt's fingers and his own belly. Kurt comes not seconds later, shooting a little more vertically, his come reaching as high as Blaine's collarbone.

Kurt's body is sweet and pliant over him. It's not embarrassing and it's not stupid and he feels so good, sexy and conte


End file.
